Die with Me
by Gatomon47
Summary: CHARACTER DEATH! Late one night an intruder enters the Uchiha home. Itachi attacks the man and kills him. Now he is faced with the server concenquences of his actions. Concenquences that will ethier end his life...or Sasuke's.
1. Regretful Actions

**Author's Notes: Cha! Yay! New Fanfic! This fanfic was inspired by my boredom in math class. -.- Yes, I can not focus in math, especially when your learning bout the 'Isosceles triangle theorem' Gah! **

**Well please enjoy, but be warned: _CHARACTER DEATH. _**

** Die with Me **

**Part 1: Regretful Actions.**

The young Uchiha cringed as the bolt of lighting streaked across the cloudy night sky. Sasuke _hated _thunderstorms. He hated the sudden light and, the loud thunder that woke you up in the late night. Scary.

A whimper escaped the pale lips of the seven year old. He sat under a tall desk in his room. His legs bent, pressed up against his chest, arms hugging his knees. His dark eyes shut tight as another clap of thunder shook the house.

The room was dark. Shadows played across the floor and walls, taunting Sasuke, playing with his imagination.

Sasuke was so distracted by the storm outside and the scary shadows inside that he didn't notice the older Uchiha male kneel down in front of the desk. Itachi frowned as he watched Sasuke trembling with fear.

"Ototo, there is nothing to be afraid of."

Sasuke jumped, startled. "N-NiiSan..." His voice quivered slightly.

"Sasuke, what are you doing under here?" Itachi spoke calmly. "OtoSan and OkaSan were looking for you."

"T-the...thunderstorm..." Sasuke answered.

"Well come out from there. Lets go into the other room, with OkaSan and OtoSan." Itachi stood and backed away from the desk, as Sasuke crawled out from under it. The young Uchiha then proceeded to follow his older brother out of the room and down the hall, into another room, where his Mother and Father sat, quietly talking to one another.

This room was well lit and much more comforting to Sasuke then his room. Here, he didn't have to worry about the storm outside. All of Sasuke's fears melted away the moment he stepped into the room behind Itachi.

Their father looked up from his conversation with his wife and smiled as he saw his two sons. "Itachi, I see you found Sasuke."

Itachi nodded. "Yes. He was..." He paused and turned his head to look behind his shoulder down at Sasuke. "He was, sitting in his room."

"Why were you in your room, Sasuke?" Their mother asked. "You missed dinner."

Sasuke bowed his head slightly. "I umm...I wasn't hungry..." A lie. He was in fact very hungry, haven't eaten since the early morning.

"Are you feeling ok, Sasuke?" His mother asked. "Come here and let me check your temperature."

Sasuke walked slowly over to his mother, and stood in front of her. He closed his eyes as she placed her hand on his forehead.

"Well, you're not sick. You do not have a temperature." She smiled gently, as she watched Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled back, but that smiled was quickly replaced with a frown as he head his father's voice.

"Sasuke."

"Yes?"

"Even if you were not hungry, it is still disrespectful that you did not come to at least sit with us at dinner." His father spoke sternly.

"..." Sasuke turned and looked over at his father. "I'm sorry. I-It won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't." His father nodded and looked away, towards the window.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know what to do. He had just lied to his parents and then gotten in trouble for not going to dinner in the first place. He decided it was the stupid thunderstorm's entire fault. He glanced over at Itachi and sighed. His brother was standing, back against the wall and arms folded across his chest. "...NiiSan...?"

Itachi turned his head and looked over at his younger brother. "Yes, Oto--!!" Itachi never finished his sentence because...

The lights flickered twice and then went out.

Sasuke gasped, frightened by the sudden darkness. His fears only got worse as the lightning outside streaked across the sky once, followed by a loud rumble of thunder. "N-NiiSan!" Sasuke moved forward slowly, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He could make out the tall figure of Itachi and moved over towards him. "NiiSan..."

Itachi reached out and pulled Sasuke into a light hug. "Like I've told you before, Sasuke; there is nothing to be afraid of." He picked the young boy up into his arms and looked around the room. He felt Sasuke wrap his small arms around his neck, and lean his head against his shoulder.

Itachi watched as his father moved around the room and over to the window. "No lights are on outside. The power must have gone out. Hopefully it will be back on soon. Until then, all we can do is sit and wait."

The room was silent and dark. The only sound was from the thunder outside, and the only light was the flash of lighting. As they sat in silence, a low _scratching_ noise interrupted.

_Scratch...scratch..._

Sasuke blinked and lifted his head. What was that noise...?

_Scratch...scratch...scratch..._

Sasuke watched as his father stood and walked over to the door and peered down the dark hallway, towards the front of the house.

_Scratch...scratch...scratch...**thud.**_

"Sasuke! Stay with your mother! Itachi! Get a weapon!"

Itachi placed Sasuke down on the floor and walked over to his father's side. "What's wrong?" He whispered. He already held a kuni in his hand.

Sasuke ran over to his mother and she pulled him up into her arms and held him tight. "Be careful." She said to her husband.

The young Uchiha watched as his father and brother walked cautiously from the room and down the hall and out of sight.

...Silence...

Sasuke and his mother listened intently for any sound. They didn't expect the sound to be loud, but a sudden cry told them differently.

"NARG! GA--AHHHHHHH!"

Both jumped and Sasuke buried his head against his mother's shoulder. "OkaSan...what's going on!?"

The sound of a struggle could be heard. A sudden _thud_ told them that someone -or something- had been shoved up against the wall or floor.

"I'm not sure, Sasuke." His mother whispered.

There was another cry of pain, this time not as loud. Then silence.

Sasuke wondered what had happened. He wondered if his father and brother were alright. The sound of soft footsteps helped. He was relieved when he saw Itachi and his father re-enter the room.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, climbing down from his mother's lap and running over to the two. "What was all that noise?"

"Someone had broken into the house." His father announced.

Sasuke heard his mother gasp. "Is the intruder captured?"

"No." Sasuke's father shook his head. "Itachi drove a kuni through the man's chest."

"No...Itachi, tell me you _didn't_ do that!" His mother whispered.

Itachi stood silent and stared coldly towards the floor. Sasuke didn't like the look in his brother's eyes.

His father turned to Itachi. "Why, _why_ did you kill the man?" He asked, sounding angry.

"He trespassed into our home." Itachi stated, never taking his eyes off the floor. "He trespassed into my territory, so I killed him."

His father sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, in frustration. "Itachi, that man, did you look at his forehead protector? It was of the Thunder Village. We are at war with them at the moment. You know that, you've been on missions involving that part of the country. But at the moment, we have a peace treaty." He paused and looked at his son. "Now, there will be severe consequences for you killing a member of that country while under the treaty!"

Itachi looked up, glaring at his father.

His father continued; "Itachi. Tell me you had a good reason for killing the man, please! If you did, you won't be punished severely. I can't help you get out of this. You have made a wrong choice, please tell me you had a reason!"

"I already told you." Itachi spoke quietly. "He trespassed into my home. I killed him because he was in my territory."

Sasuke heard his father curse, and watched as he turned and looked towards the window. "I'm going to the Hokage." He spoke to his wife. "I'll be back later." He turned to Itachi and Sasuke. "As for you two, both of you, to bed. _Now._"

Sasuke turned and began to walk out of the room, looking behind his shoulder to see if Itachi followed. "NiiSan...Come on..."

Itachi stood still. He continued to hold a steady glare towards his father. "...OtoSan..."

"Itachi, I said to bed, now. I don't want to deal with you right now, Go!" His father hissed.

Sasuke sighed loudly. "NiiSan...Lets go." He wanted this fighting to stop. He didn't like seeing his father or brother in such bad moods. He continued to walk out of the room and started off down the hall. He heard Itachi follow a moment later.

As he neared his room, Sasuke was aware that the thunderstorm was still present outside. He shuddered at the thought of the lighting flashing in his room. Now more then ever, he hated the storm. The power was out and the storm was even scarier in the dark. He stopped and turned around, looking down the hall towards Itachi. "NiiSan..."

Itachi stopped before Sasuke and looked down at his little brother. "What, Ototo?" He sounded tired.

"NiiSan...c-can I stay with you, tonight?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Why?" Itachi sighed.

"Because! The thunderstorm!"

"Sasuke, The thunderstorm won't hurt you." Itachi said. "You'll be fine. Don't worry about it, just go to sleep."

"But Itachi!"

"No, Sasuke."

The young Uchiha sighed in defeat. "...Fine..." He turned to walk to his room. "Goodnight, NiiSan."

"Night, Ototo." Itachi walked to his room and opened the door, stepped inside, and closed it.

Sasuke slowly continued to his room and was soon in bed. He fell asleep almost immediately.

_Chapter 1 Complete!_

**Author's Notes: Heehee. I can't wait to finish Part 2 of this Fanfic. I'll have it finished hopefully soon, by the end of the week. Please read and review!**

**Happy Holidays All! (Waves and runs off)**


	2. Severe Consequences

**Author's Notes: ...Ever noticed how school takes up much of your day or homework or essays and such take up your weekend? I have and it's annoying. Sorry I haven't posted this in a while. I've been busy with school. -.- **

**Well here is Part 2! Please enjoy!**

**Be warned: _CHARACTER DEATH_**

**Part 2: Severe Consequences**

Sasuke awoke the next morning to a clash of loud angry yells.

"...OtoSan! I know! I made a mistake! Now leave the situation be."

"Itachi. You seem to not understand how serious this situation is!"

"I understand! I just don't want to deal with it right at this moment!"

Sasuke rolled slowly out of bed and walked over to his dresser; opening a drawer he pulled out his clothes and prepared to change.

The yelling ceased finally as Sasuke walked from his room and towards the kitchen. From the hall he could see Itachi standing in the doorway. He didn't look too happy and Sasuke wondered if Itachi would yell at him if he tried to say 'good morning.' He walked into the kitchen, stepping slowly passed his brother as he walked over towards the table. His mother was sitting in a chair watching her husband and eldest son. She smiled as Sasuke joined her at the table.

"Good morning Sasuke."

"Morning OkaSan." Sasuke answered quietly, his gaze shifting from his mother and over towards his father and Itachi. Neither was looking at the other.

"They're fine." His mother said, noticing Sasuke's gaze. "Are you hungry?"

Sasuke looked back over towards his mother and nodded eagerly. "Yes!"

His mother smiled and stood from the table and walked over towards the counter to get her son breakfast. A moment later she handed Sasuke a bowl of food. He smiled and began to eat.

"Eat quickly." Sasuke's father said, looking over at his son. "You and Itachi are coming with me to a meeting with Lord Hokage and members of the Thunder Village."

Sasuke blinked and looked up from his food and towards his father. "Me...?" He asked. "Why?"

"Your to be a Shinobi one day, right?" His father smiled. "This meeting will be good experience for you."

Sasuke nodded silently and ate his food quickly. He finished and stood from the table to bring his bowl to the sink, but his mother took it from him. "I'll wash it, dear." She smiled. "You go with your father."

"Arigato OkaSan!" Sasuke smiled and hugged his mother lightly, then, followed his father out of the room.

---

Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke walked quietly down the streets of Konoha Village. People passed them in the streets heading in their own directions. Many were in good moods, much better moods then Itachi or his father. Neither was speaking to the other. Sasuke wondered just how long this would go on. Itachi and their father were close, closer then Sasuke was to their father. It just seemed odd for them to be fighting.

"Are we almost there?" Sasuke asked, looking up at the back of his father's head, which walked ahead of him.

"Almost, Sasuke." His father assured.

Nodding lightly, Sasuke turned his attention to his brother and looked up at him. "Itachi-NiiSan...what time did you get up today...?" It was a silly question, but Sasuke couldn't think of anything else to ask.

Itachi didn't answer Sasuke, let alone even look at him or acknowledge that he had heard his little brother. He stared straight ahead, down the street. He seemed in deep thought. Sasuke blinked up at him in confusion before sighing and looking away.

"Here we are." His father announced, turning to look at his two sons. They stood in front of a small building built near the entrance of the Konoha Village. They entered the wooden door and walked into a small group of people. Sasuke recognized the third Hokage, who stood to greet their father. The other two men were unknown to the young Uchiha. They appeared to be ninja from their clothes along with the forehead protectors they wore on their heads. The symbol of their village was unknown to Sasuke as well but he assumed they were from the Thunder Village. The same village as the other ninja Itachi had killed the night before. One ninja was obviously older then the other, with years of wrinkles and scars marked upon his face.

"It's good to see you, Fugaku." The Hokage smiled. "Lets get this meeting underway."

Fugaku nodded. "Yes." He followed the Hokage and sat at opposite to the Thunder ninja.

Sasuke and Itachi remained were they stood, by the entrance, each listening carefully to the meeting.

The meeting went by quickly. Fugaku recounted what had happened in his home, followed by Itachi stating what he had done and why. The Thunder Ninja over looked the fact that the ninja from the night before had broken into the Uchiha home, and focused on Itachi killing the ninja while under a peace treaty. Finally an agreement was on the verge of the making.

"Because your eldest son, Itachi, killed the youngest son of the head family of our village." the older of the two Thunder ninja spoke. "We have decided that the youngest son of your family, Fugaku, will be put to death."

"W-what...?" Sasuke's father's eyes widened. "Why Sasuke?!"

"So Itachi can suffer the loss of his brother, and to make him realize that he committed such a crime, he must live with the fact that he killed a ninja of a country under a peace treaty, but in doing so brought the death of his brother in punishment."

Sasuke's world was spinning as the words of the Ninja drifted over to him. He couldn't comprehend much of the rest of the conversation as his world spun faster. Was he really to die? He was the punishment? This couldn't be happening... Sasuke did not want to die. He couldn't take much more of this. He felt light headed, dizzy, sick...

"Hokage!" Sasuke heard his father say in fury. "Can't you do something?"

The Hokage shook his head. "It is their decision. Itachi did kill under the peace Treaty and it can't be over looked, and we have no proof that the other thunder Ninja was after something or someone in your home." He paused. "I'm sorry Fugaku."

The Uchiha father sighed. "...Alright..." He spoke reluctantly. "When will this...'punishment'...take place?"

"Midnight, tonight." The second thunder Ninja said. "This same building."

His world spun out of control as he heard the Ninja's words. _Tonight?! _Sasuke swayed lightly on his feet. _Tonight?! Please no! _The swaying became more apparent, and he lost balance falling forward. "Hhnnn!"

"...Sasuke!" Itachi called out, reaching out to catch his little brother in his arms. "Sasuke!"

"..." Sasuke did not hear Itachi's calls, as he stared up at the ceiling. "..." His eyes began to close as the words of the thunder Ninja swirled around in his mind. "...I...don't want... to...die..." Sasuke whispered as his eyes closed and he fell into unconsciousness.

---

"...Hnn..."

"...Sasuke, you awake?"

"...Ya...My head hurts."

Itachi sighed in relief. "You had us worried, Ototo." He said, running his fingers gently though Sasuke's dark hair.

"...NiiSan..." Sasuke asked. "Was it all a dream?"

Itachi shook his head slowly. "No." He spoke sadly. "Sasuke, it wasn't a dream."

"..." Sasuke closed his eyes tight. "NiiSan...it has to be a dream!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

"B-but!" Sasuke sat up and shook his head franticly. "No NiiSan! Please! I don't want to die!!" Tears began to fall from his eyes and down his face." Please!!"

"Sasuke calm down." Itachi spoke calmly.

"I-I-I Don't...want...to die!"

"Come here, Ototo." Itachi reached out and pulled Sasuke into a hug for comfort. Sasuke sobbed quietly against Itachi's chest.

Itachi closed his eyes and a low sigh escaped his lips. "...Forgive me Sasuke..." He whispered, holding his little brother tight. "This is all my fault...if I hadn't killed that man, if I hadn't been so foolish, none of this would be happening right now." He paused. "...I should be the one put to death, not you."

Sasuke lifted his head slowly and looked up at Itachi. "No. I don't want you to die, NiiSan..."

Itachi opened his eyes. "And I don't want you to die ether, Ototo."

Sasuke buried his head against Itachi's chest once again. Both sat in silence as the minuets passed by slowly.

The silence was deafening. Itachi only heard the soft breathing of Sasuke, who lay in his arms. He quietly rubbed Sasuke's back with his hand to calm him down. He knew Sasuke was scared. He knew that Sasuke did not want to die, and he knew he had to do _something _to comfort or help his little brother, but what?

The Elder Uchiha bit his lower lip, a habit he had when he was nervous. He needed to think and fast, because midnight was approaching quickly.

"...Itachi NiiSan..."

"Hn?" Sasuke's voice snapped Itachi out of his thoughts. "Yes Ototo?"

"W-What time is it?" Sasuke's voice was barley above a whisper.

Again Itachi gnawed at his lower lip, dark eyes glancing around the room, and scanning the clock that hung on the wall. 6:45 PM. His eyes widened. Was it really that time already?

"NiiSan?" Sasuke shifted his body and weight to get into a more comfortable position next to Itachi.

"It's..." Itachi began. "It's..." His eyes left the clock and looked down at Sasuke. The young boy lay on his side, his head against Itachi's arm, which, rested on his stomach. "Time isn't of importance at the moment, Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked up at Itachi, confusion written all over his face.

Again the silence fell around them. Sasuke closed his eyes and cuddled closer to Itachi for comfort and warmth. The young Uchiha was soon asleep. Itachi watched him until his own eyelids felt heavy and he too, drifted off to sleep.

---

The Midnight air chilled Sasuke, sending a shiver up the boy's spine as he stood in front of the Thunder Ninja. His entire body was trembling at the thought of what was to happen in the next minutes. He didn't want to die. He wanted to keep his life and live it out to it's fullest.

Apparently, this was as far as he was to go.

"Now," One of the Thunder Ninja spoke. "Sasuke, come over here and kneel down before us."

"We'll make this quick and painless." The other ninja added.

Sasuke took a small step forward, reluctant. He glanced behind him over towards his father and brother. Fugaku wasn't watching, as he couldn't bear to watch his son be killed. Sasuke had already said goodbye, when they had departed from the Uchiha Residence. A very emotional time, as Sasuke had cried and not wanted to leave his mother's arms.

"Sasuke." The first Ninja spoke again.

The Uchiha turned his attention back to the Thunder Ninja and took another step forward, then another. He soon stood before them, and watched as they pulled out kunai, from a hidden pocket and raised it above Sasuke's head.

"Kneel down."

Sasuke obeyed and closed his eyes.

"This will all be over soon..."

"Stop!"

Sasuke lifted his head, and looked over his shoulder, watching as Itachi stepped forward and stopped next to him. "NiiSan...?"

"Itachi what are you doing?!" Sasuke heard his father call franticly.

"Please." Itachi directed his conversation to the thunder ninja, ignoring his father. "Please, kill me. Not Sasuke."

"We can not do that. The deal was already made." The ninja said.

"Fine then." Itachi paused. "Execute me with Sasuke."

"What?! Itachi no!" Fugaku cried. He could not afford to loose both his sons in one night.

Again, the elder brother ignored his father and spoke only to the ninja. "Will you except my offer?" He asked.

"Whatever you wish." The ninja said. "Kneel down."

Itachi obeyed, kneeling on his knees next to Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Itachi. "...NiiSan..."

Itachi said nothing, but raised his figure to his lip, a sign to tell Sasuke to be quiet.

"Alright, lets get this over with." The second Ninja said, and raised the kunai once again. "We'll strike them at the same time."

"Agreed." The first nodded and looked down at Itachi. "Hold your brother in your arms, it will make it easier for us to strike."

Frowning slightly, Itachi reached out and pulled Sasuke onto his lap. He could feel the child trembling in his arms and hugged him tight, leaning his head down against Sasuke's own head. "Ototo." He whispered. "Don't be afraid."

"...NiiSan, why not?" Sasuke whispered back, burying his head against Itachi's chest and shutting his eyes tight.

"Because, once this is all over, we'll be together." Itachi replied.

"Together?" Sasuke lifted his head to look up at Itachi.

"Ready..." The first Ninja nodded to the second.

"Ready." He said.

Fugaku turned away from the sight.

"Yes, together." Itachi nodded to Sasuke. "To-"

"Itac-!!"

The kunai flew and hit their targets.

The pain was unbearable. Sasuke gasped, spitting up a mouthful of blood. He had been struck in the back. Never saw it coming as Itachi had distracted him. Was that his brother's intention all along, to distract Sasuke so he would forget about the situation at hand?

"...N-Nii...S...San..." Sasuke whispered, looking up at his older brother. Itachi was hunched over, his head still resting against Sasuke's. His eyes were closed as he appeared to be asleep or unconscious, but the spill of blood that fell from the corner of Itachi's mouth told him otherwise.

The pain was becoming worse and Sasuke coughed again, leaning his head against Itachi's chest. He couldn't hear a heart beat. "Itachi..." His brother was dead and he was dying. "...Itachi..." Sasuke spoke his final words quietly so none but he could hear. "...I love you...and..." He closed his eyes softly, as if falling asleep. "Like...y-you said...we'll be together. Soon."

Both Uchiha siblings died that night. One of innocence, the other of guilt for brining such consequences onto the other, but his conscience had been cleared; the moment the kunai had struck his back. They were now together and would be forever.

_Story Complete!_

**Author's Notes: ...I can't believe I killed them. I killed both Itachi and Sasuke...I'm so sorry!! Please, no flames. I did give you a fair warning, no? **

**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter! Your reviews are loved! Well, that's bout it! Byebye!! -Waves and runs off-**


End file.
